battlenationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Riot Trooper
| armor defense = | notes = No armor while stunned | game file name = s_shotgunner }} Overview The Riot Trooper is a Soldier unit and the player's first unit with . The and are the same, both at 90 at Rank 6. It also holds the distinction of being one of few low level Soldier units with armor. This makes it far more resilient to crushing and projectile attacks, and a much more potent shield compared to similar tiered units. The Riot Troopers have a Range of 2 with its ranged attack. This is tempered by the fact that the Riot Trooper deals a scant 5-6 (x3) projectile damage, which does not increase by much at higher ranks. An additional issue for the use of Riot Troopers on the offense is the fact that they frequently need to reload. However, they will be a valuable "wall" unit early in the game until more powerful enemies are encountered. By the time Riot Troopers promote to a considerable rank with more HP and armor, tanks will better serve as "wall" units for PvE encounters. In PvP this is tempered by their low Unit Value. At Rank 3, the Riot Trooper can research the Shield Bash attack, which is a guaranteed stun against Soldiers and Critters. An additional Ability Slot also opens up at this time so that the Riot Trooper can utilize both attacks. Keep in mind that the Riot Trooper is one of two units, the other being the Armadillo, whose is completely ignored while under the effects of Stun also called "active type" armor. This means that damage the Riot Trooper sustains while stunned ignores Armor completely and is applied directly to HP . Attacks Sawed-Off Shotgun= range mod | game file name = shotgun_1shot }} }} |-| Riot Shield= | attack1 = , | range = 1 | lof = Contact | effects = | suppression = x0 | cooldown = 3 | targets = Critter, Soldier | game file name = shield_bash }} }} Statistics | pc3 = | pc4 = | pc5 = | pc6 = | reward2 = | reward3 = | reward4 = | reward5 = | reward6 = | uv = 7; 8; 10; 12; 13; 15 }} Cost Trivia * Despite the name, the Riot Trooper cannot apprehend civilians. * Sgt. Ramsey once stated that that calling a Riot Trooper a "Bullet Sponge" is hurtful. * When viewed in the Barracks, the Riot Trooper has the "Fortress" class icon in the top left corner ( ) instead of the more logical "Light Infantry"/"Heavy Infantry" icons ( / ). Updates 4.0 Patch * No longer in the Metal category. 2.2 Patch * Promotion and costs slightly reduced, in addition to global reduction. * Player level requirement reduced to 11 from 12. 2.0 Patch * Promotion costs fixed from 1.5, relying on Iron instead of Steel. 1.5 Patch * Weapon upgrade option, Shield Bash, added. * Promotion costs increased significantly from Ranks 1 to 3, doubling Gold costs and requiring Steel instead of Iron. 1.4 Patch * Unit type reclassified from Soldier to Soldier-Metal. 1.3 Patch * Weapon changed from single attack to burst (x3). * Weapon range increased from "1" to "1-2". * HP slightly reduced, but Armor added. Gallery File:BN Avatar Riot Trooper.png|Riot Trooper avatar. File:Shotgunner_front.png|Front. File:Shotgunner_back.png|Back. File:Shotgunner_icon.png|Icon. Animations Category:1.3 Patch